Tower of Cold Hands
What is the Tower of Cold Hands? The Tower of Cold Hands, or ToCH for short, is a High-end Difficult ascending tower as well as the 3rd tower of Ring 2. It is a community tower made by HilmNoobly. ToCH is known for containing unique but difficult obstacles such as the triangles on floor 3, the truss at floor 6 and the treacherous pillar jumps outside floor 7, due to that, many players requested this tower to be Challenging. Players should attempt this tower after Tower of Keyboard Yeeting, Tower of Stress or Tower of Overcoming Hatred. Beginners Guide Before starting the tower: Light Blue Jump Practice Before you end up starting this tower, make sure you have practice with the jump in the light blue floor (the one with the 8 block height jumps). Either build it yourself or practice it on the actual game. Note: The Practice Jump has been removed from the game, so to practice it, you have to build it yourself. Starting the Tower * Floor 1 (Pole Jump Floor): This floor starts with 4x6 jump that will change to 2x4s. Pretty simple. After the 1 block tightrope, you will need to jump around the pole. On the jump after it, you can skip jumping around again and jump right on top. Jump across the last pole and across all the 1 block wide jumps. The swinging platforms do not carry you on them on this floor, so be careful. Climb up the trusses and be careful to not get hit by the pink rotating platform Difficulty: Medium * Floor 2 (Return of the Ladder/Rotating Blocks Floor): This floor starts with some rotating platforms (either the first or second set the player will have seen at this point and almost the same on Tower of Rage). Jump to the top one and wait until you can jump to the truss. After that, there will be the truss ladder again. In this case, you will have to hold left at the top to actually make it. From here you can skip a couple of hard jumps by climbing the side of the truss (shown in image). Walk across the walkway until reaching the sloped break in the road. Although seemingly difficult at first, you can just jump from the edge of the 45 degree brick. The rest of the floor is just shift jumps and walking along 1 stud wide walkways Difficulty: Easy Continuing the Tower * Floor 3 (The Moronic Design at the End Floor): 3rd hardest floor, '''This floor starts with some quick jumping across lava brick platforms. Jump on them until the end and time the jump to the spinner. For the spinners, use shift in the center and line up your character to jump up to them. After jumping across the cylinders, the hardest part of the floor starts. They're the triangles of doom. Carefully jump across them until they turn 90 degrees. Shift jump onto it and onto the one on the very right. This next part is the hardest. You need to get your character to barely be climbed onto the next triangle, otherwise you will bonk your head. Once you get it, go out-and-in to make it to the next triangle. After that, there's just a couple of simple jumps to the next floor '''Difficulty: Hard * Floor 4 (Extremely Stressful Floor): This floor starts with a couple of hugging wall jumps. After that, there are some squares. The first and fourth ones are falling platforms. Keep going until you reach the wall section. You will need to use shift for this part. Go until the third block and use shift to climb onto the next jump. The jump on the edge is the hardest of them all and may require some sort of luck and skill. Try to just land on the corner of it or so. Once you make it, keep going and jump up the 2x4s. On the fourth 2x4, turn around just in case so you make sure you climb the brick. For the narrow section, use shift to clear the gaps. After a couple of jumps, there will be a few 1x10s. For the first one, use a regular jump since shift sometimes fails here. Climb the ladder to the next floor Difficulty: Hard * Floor 5 (Last Idiotic Defense/Slow Floor): This floor starts with some tricky ladder jumps. The first two are quite easy, but the third one will require a little bit of luck. Just try to aim for it and you should hopefully get it. After a couple more jumps, there will be a tightrope that can be skipped so do it if you wish. The second tightrope, on the other hand, is required, so go across it. Once you get past it, there's another jump that is basically luck if you climb it or jump off it (thankfully its mostly the former). A couple more jumps and you're already to the next floor Difficulty: Hard * Floor 6 (Cramped Wraparounds/Truss Jumps Floor): This is considered the 2nd hardest floor of the tower. The floor starts with some kind of tricky jumps. Stand on either side (where the green brick isn't in the way, line your character kind of close to the edge, and jump. Repeat this until you make it to the other side. After some more easy and small jumps, you'll be at the wall jumparound section. Jumping around this one is easier with shift than wasd, these can be hard''' if the players rush or at the first times, Once you get past, over them, and over the truss, you'll notice something that looks like it's from ToH but harder. Specifically, the truss jump, only this time you can't just jump to the left. You must jump to the left side of it to climb up. Once you get up, you'll walk a little more to a seemingly terrible section. In truth, this section is probably the easiest since if you fail you can just try again. To start, climb up the truss on the left from the front. Keep jumping at the top until your character goes on the brick above it. Arch onto the next one and repeat. Keep doing this until you reach the white section. (one of the trusses doesn't have a white section so just jump out-and-in) '''Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 7 (Outside/Soul Crushing jump Floor): Here it is, The hardest floor of the tower (mainly because the whole freaking thing is outside). To start, jump around the 3/4ths circle of jumps. After a couple of jumps along the wall and poles, you'll come across the ultimate run killer of this tower. If you didn't practice, good luck (Yup, this jump may require some luck). What you want to do is vertical arch jump onto the first platform, wasd jump onto the second, and jump up. After you get up, keep going until you reach the wall section, this is will be probably the hardest jump you will be doing in your career. Simply walk into the wall and shift jump to the right. On the section of going back inside, use shift to walk across the gap of the hole and the 1x1. A few more tricky jumps and that terrible section is over. Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 8 (Spinner Floor): To start off, this floor has some 1 block wide jumps. Basically, keep going and climb up the ladder. After this, you will come across some spinning kill bricks. Just watch the rotation of the platforms. You'll notice that they intermix in their rotation, but worry not, time it just right and you should pass this section fairly easily. After this, just continue along the path completing the jumps and other obstacles in your way to floor 9.' Difficulty: Hard'. Finishing the Tower * Floor 9 (Tightropes Again/Pushing Platforms Floor): This floor starts with a couple of easy jumps. The first real obstacle is a tree-like formation. Do the out-in motion to get past. Directly after it, there are some wraparounds with a kill brick floor. Quickly get to the checkpoint in the middle, heal, and do the rest. After a few more jumps, you'll come across a wonky-looking tightrope. Be sure to go slow, pay attention and look, as if you go too fast, you might walk off the brick that connects the two tightropes just like on ToL. After the tightrope, there are two pushing platforms you must use to get to the next section. Nothing is really hard about this part, just don't jump too far as you'll walk off (to completely remove this factor, just jump towards the center of the platform. A couple more jumps and you're off to the last floor. Difficulty: Difficult. * Floor 10 (Victory Floor): This floor is arguably the easiest floor of the tower. It's literally another mountain climb. The only notable section is a skip that bypasses doing a tricky wall climb. First, go under the stairs. Second, jump towards the stairs to climb up them (shown in image). After you get up, just climb the stairs, do one final jump onto the next set, and touch the win pad. Difficulty: Easy. Music: * Floor 1: Donkey Kong 64 Intro * Floor 2: Jojo - Sono Chi no Sadame * Floor 3: Sonic the Hedgehog: Scrap Brain Zone (SilvaGunner) * Floor 4-7: Theme of Tara - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Metal Gear Solid) * Floor 8-9: Alien Pursuit * Floor 10: “Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Do” MIDI Trivia * This is the first tower to be tower crossed in Tower of Deep Darkness Gallery ToCH Portal.png|ToCH's Portal Badge 15.png|The badge obtained from beating ToCH ToCH.PNG|ToCH with a decal of Stone Cold Steve Austin (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH) (Taken from a portal game) Continuing on from this point After beating ToCH, you probably have either 5 or 6 towers completed (depending on if you beat Tower of Stress and Tower of Screen Punching first). The next best option is to go to the Tower of Overcoming Hatred if you haven't beaten it yet, as it is a little easier than this, but beware as it is a little bit glitchy. Otherwise, go to the Tower of Falling and Failing. Category:Towers Category:Ring 2 Category:Difficult Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno